


His Goddess

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Nervousness, Pete's World, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was very aware of what was about to happen. Very attuned to every rustle of fabric he heard beyond the ensuite door.





	His Goddess

The Doctor shifted awkwardly on the mattress. He drummed his fingers on his thighs, a staccato tap, tapping in the quiet. A few candles flickered on the bureau, the only source of light Rose would allow. The near-dark of the bedroom only heightened his nervousness as he waited for her to finish getting ready (whatever that entailed) in the en-suite.

She had claimed the waxy fire hazards were supposed to set the “mood”. But he didn’t need a “mood”. Despite his assurances that everything would be amazing because it was her, she had insisted on making the occasion even more special. Just right and perfect. Just like the bedroom scenes in the mushy romance films she loved to watch. He thought it was a tad cliché, but he’d do anything to help her feel more at ease.

He knew she was as nervous as he was to move their relationship forward, to finally reach the pinnacle of intimacy. After being left in Pete’s World, they’d moved surprisingly quickly past the “just friends” stage they had been perpetually stuck in on the Tardis. But there had been an air of uncertainty, a hesitation to make the final leap. The snogging was brilliant, always was, but Rose had been wary of revealing herself (due to unfortunate scarring from a Pretnuyn Wireblade she had yet to show him). And he’d been fretting over his ability to please her. This new part-human body was ridiculously sensitive. Even solo.

So, after a very awkward conversation a few days ago, they had decided to consummate their relationship tonight. Cue the butterflies currently swarming his stomach. His heart rate sped up a tick with every passing second he waited for her. Spontaneity may have been a better way to go about this. He was _very_ aware of what was about to happen. Very attuned to every rustle of fabric he heard beyond the en-suite door.

Just as the Doctor was certain his lone heart was going to burst in his chest, Rose stepped into the bedroom.

His jaw popped open and he silently praised the Romans for being clever enough to dip a wick into tallow.

The soft candlelight made her look like an angel wrapped in a red satin nightgown. It bounced off every curve and caressed each dip on her body. Spots of blush-pink and muted purples travelled a path down her ribs that his fingers itched to explore. Her blonde hair was somehow brighter than he’d ever seen it and fell in soft waves on the peaks of her shoulders. Even her skin took his breath away, shimmering in the dark. A beacon of warmth he would follow anywhere.

Rose bit her lip and tucked a hair behind her ear. “Do I look okay?”

_Did she look okay?!_ She was exquisite. He was about to proclaim her barmy for even asking such a question when he spotted the jagged scars on her leg. Long, angry purple marks ran from mid-thigh and feathered around her ankle. It was a wonder she was standing at all. The cuts must have gone bone deep. He could have lost her before she’d even come back to him. And he’d have never known.

Swallowing nervously, The Doctor moved off the bed and stepped toward her, raking his eyes up and down the vision before him. Up close she was even more beautiful. Cheeks pinkening further when his gaze landed on the swell of her decolletage. Before he could assure her she was nothing short of breath-taking, he became transfixed by the flame dancing among the browns in her irises. A white-hot fire burning in her eyes. An identical glow to the time she had taken the entire vortex within her to save him.

The Doctor smiled and cradled her cheeks in his palms. “You don’t look merely okay, love,” he murmured, “You are a goddess.”

A smile finally brightened her features. With a soft kiss on her lips, he sought to show her exactly how much he loved her. Exactly how perfect she was. Scars and all.

 


End file.
